paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aurychase/few things
hi guys! just doing more of 1 blog post would be too, so i decided to put all here. just i would like talk about crushes, names and eventually i would like apologize for a thing. but will be the last on this blog^^ Talking about Crushes just i have some puppies who haven't got crushes yet. are a lot and a lot are of second generation. i will show a list and i'm open to listen purposes and to be honest i really would like find some crushes XD. some crushes are pups that i co-own so i add this then the name of the pup. some pages of them aren't very complete yet, but i'll try to make more complete all Note: all pups are in Tundra's fanon and i had permission from Tundrathesnowpup for made them inside it FIRST GENERATION: *Dare : he still don't have really a fanon universe, because he is in the PCI but he could have a crush related of this^^ *Laik *Cripto *Sirius *Salve *Teanga : same of Dare, she is in PCI so would be more good a crush related to that *Carlie *Ben *Puckett *Gibby *Gordy *Judy (i co-own her with SunnyPuppy45 ) *Annie SECOND GENERATION: *Kana (with Vixiedog) *Dex (with Vixiedog) *Conan (with Vixiedog) *Benji (with Vixiedog) *Dolomites (with Vixiedog) *Optimus (with Vixiedog) *Starscream (with Vixiedog) *Convair (with Vixiedog) *Traxes (with Vixiedog) *Xene (with Vixiedog) *Kinder (with Vixiedog) *Truffle (with Vixiedog) *Nimoy (with Vixiedog) there would be others but i still need permission from the co-owner^^ CRACK SHIPS: i found some crushes that i really like for Dare , Laik and Annie , but i still would like find some for these pups too^^: *Krapfen *Flask *Gordy *Ethan *Rocco *Ryder Pup i like also crack ships with MalexMale FemalexFemale. i like also crack-ships between 3 pups too^^ seems funny this! Apologize just now i would like apologize to all with who i have art trades or requests.. just in the last time i was really busy. i'm doing a comic that i would like show to the creator of Monster Allergy and i noticed that the city where he live is near to my city and is a very good occasion. i'm working on it and i saw is really difficult and bring away a lot of time. i have to do a lot of hours of violin every day because is this my dream and yesterday i had a kinda concert/contest and i won (althought i thought i played bad ^^') and the organizers prenoted for me in another contest soon because i was very good for them. if i win again i will can play in a theater. in short will be my first solist permofmance. but for do this i will must study a lot and i will be busy so... then i have school and the homework aren't too much, but are long to do (are all labs homework)... i have other drawings for myself to do, not only of Paw Patrol also. and i have others things to do.. sooo.. i looked my list of trades and requests and i noticed are really a lot. i would like ask sorry to all because i'm really late. there are some that i taked a lot of months ago. so really really sorry. i will keep obviously my requests and trades. i will try to finish them soon as possible. i only ask to be patient with me for this. but i will finish all, is a promess. i leave open for do more, but just know that i will take some time for do all drawings. i want do before the drawings that i i promess to do long time ago. just for respect for who waited so long time. i will only do an ecception for the project of the Surprise Santa List, because seems cute and i must finish all drawing until Christmas. and i have something more in my mind, a surprise kinda. so i hope all understand. Aurychase Category:Blog posts